Even A Heart of Ice Knows How to Love
by Soratenshi1993
Summary: A Toushirou Hitsugaya one shot. On a six month long mission in the human world, Toshirou and Matsumoto have been assigned to Ichigo's high school class, where they were to participate in all class activities, but will Toshiro find more than he thought?


**Even a heart of Ice knows how to love**

**Name: Akemi Kaoori**

**Nickname: Kaoori – hime**

**Age: 16**

**Personality: Gentle, graceful, motherly but she will fight and argue for those who can't protect themselves.**

**Past: she's been taking gymnastics and Ice skating since she was three and her mother died when she turned thirteen and she never knew her father. She attends a high school for people who specialize in sports.**

* * *

"Please!" she pleaded as she fastened the laces on her white figure skates "I won't mess up the ice too much, I promise!"

"I don't know..." he paused "Fine; just don't forget your lessons start in five minutes"

"I won't" she smiled as she headed over to the ice, gliding along it freely as she felt the icy breeze hitting her warm pale skin so her waist length orange hair fell to trail behind her as a smile played on her full rouge lips.

"KUROSAKI!"

"Calm down Toushirou, you're part of our class you have to at least act like it"

"Yeah, Taichou this could be fun" Matsumoto squealed as she tried to stand in her skates

"Matsumoto..." he sighed as he pulled on his skates.

"Everyone make your way to the ice!" an instructor yelled as people began to step onto the ice, several people were linking arms together while they struggled to stand, others fell instantly then there were people who had a natural talent for it.

"Everyone" Akemi called "Gather round... my name is Akemi and I'll be your instructor for this programme" she smiled

"How old are you?! You look about our age!" someone yelled from the back of the group

"If you must know, I'm sixteen. Now how many of you have skated before?" only about five people raised their hands "Ok then..." she began explaining the basics before letting the students go around on their own to get used to the ice. She took a drink of water as she watched them skate but one of the students caught her eye, a small boy with spiky white hair, while he skated he seemed to be almost one with the ice. She paused before skating up to him "You doing ok?" she asked he just nodded "Have you ever skated before?"

"No"

"Really? You look as if the ice was made for you" she smiled "Well if you need my help just ask" he nodded as she skated to the other students.

"Yo, Toushirou" Ichigo called "Earth to Shiro-chan"

"Kurosaki!" he yelled causing Ichigo to fall on his backside

"Oww! What the hell was that for? Why were you so zoned out anyway?"

"No reason Kurosaki" he mumbled

"Everyone" Akemi yelled "That's all for today, if anyone has any questions or needs any help I'm usually here between seven and ten at night, so feel free to drop by" she smiled as the class began to file off the ice.

"Opening your ice time to help some students, that's so unlike you" a boy murmured as he skated around her

"Some of them have great potential"

"In other words you think one of them could become your partner?"

"Ryo! Yeah... with a bit of work"

"Will he come to your sessions?"

"I hope so" she skated to the side of the ice, the rink was virtually empty "Reina!" she yelled as a girl popped up from behind the counter "Do me a favour put on some music"

"What type?"

"Try... Disk 13" she nodded as Ryo left the ice rink and the music began to play

"You haven't used this disk in years"

"I feel like it's time for a change" she smiled as she skated to the music.

"Sheesh I'm exhausted!" Ichigo sighed as he slumped at his desk "I never thought our instructor would be so young"

"Sounds like you like her Ichigo!" Keigo taunted

"Shut up! Seemed like Toushirou was interested though" he smirked as the tenth squad captain's attention turned towards the window

"Taichou! Really?!" Matsumoto questioned "ooh"

"I guess none of them are coming back after all" she sighed

"Akemi!" Reina yelled "You have a guest" the young boy who had caught her eye earlier walked into the room

"Hi" she smiled as she walked behind the counter "Do you want to skate?" he nodded as he pulled on his skates; she made a note of something before heading onto the ice "So what's your name?"

"Toushirou Hitsugaya" he replied as he stepped onto the ice

"Akemi Kaoori" she smiled "So what do you need help with?"

"How good are you at skating?" she paused as she looked at him, his face was emotionless but she realized that compared to earlier the expression was somewhat softer

"I'm alright, not the best not the worst" she shrugged as she glided around the ice

"Show me..." he paused "Please" she nodded slightly as she stepped off the ice pressing play on the jukebox before heading to the centre of the rink. As the music began to play, she skated to the melody, graceful but bold. Toushirou stood and watched

"Round here we call her Kaoori-hime, Ice princess" He turned to see the girl who he had met earlier before looking back to Akemi, he watched her as she skated oblivious to the world around her, as the music drew closer to an end she jumped high into the air, he watched in awe as she twirled around mid flip landing on a single skate and as the music's last beat played she lifted her arms and brought her other skate swiftly onto the ice

"Kaoori-hime" he mumbled without taking his eyes off of her

"Yeah, she could go to nationals"

"Reina, I told you that is out of the question" she leaned against the barrier

"You're just too stubborn to enter individuals or at least partner up with Ryo!"

"I told you before I'm not being Ryo's partner. Anyway I'm supposed to be helping Toushirou"

"Yeah whatever, you never listened to me anyway" she smirked "Do what you want Princess"

"Don't call me that!" she snapped before taking a deep breath "What do you need help with?" he shrugged causing her to sigh "Ok then, you're good enough at skating can you do any jumps?"

"Like what?"

"Try copying me" she smiled as she began skating "Jump!" She yelled as she pushed off the ice with her skates jumping high into the air with her arms by her side, Toushirou copied reaching the same height "You're movements aren't graceful enough , when you skate keep your posture strong and bold" he nodded as he gathered speed as he attempted to jump again "A bit better" she skated over to him "Stand on one leg" he balanced as she lifted his arms parallel to the floor standing back she analyzed his posture "You need to work on your legs and arm strength, you're shaky" she smiled as she copied his pose keeping absolutely still "To hold a perfect pose in the air, you need to be able to hold it on the ground" she returned to standing upright "Do you understand?" he nodded

"Yeah"

"You don't talk much do you?"

"Depends how I feel"

"How do you have to feel to talk more?"

"I don't know" she smiled

"Shall we carry on then?" he nodded "How about some spins?" he nodded again. "Ok then" she took his hand in hers causing a small blush to cross his cheeks "You have to trust me ok"

"I trust you" she smiled as she began turning them both slowly

"When you spin with someone else it's a little different when you skate by yourself, your skates should be pointing in opposite directions" he shuffled his feet as she let go of his hand "let's see" he smirked as he spun on the ice before skidding to a stop, she smiled "Ok then, let's see you do this" she skated to gain speed before jumping high into the air while spinning and landing on the tip of her skate while she slowed her spin to stop.

"I don't think I could do that" she laughed slightly "What's funny?"

"Nothing, just you pouted like a little kid" he twitched "It was cute" she smiled causing him to turn a light shade of pink

"Akemi!" Reina yelled "It's almost time to close the rink!"

"Ok!" she replied as she skated to the side of the rink followed soon after by Toushirou, they sat as they removed their skates "I'm teaching your class again on Friday right?"

"Yeah"

"I can't wait" she smiled confusing him slightly as she went to put her skates in her locker "You'll come afterwards on Friday too, won't you?" he nodded "good, you need to be a little more bold during lessons, you've got talent you just have to show it!" she smiled as he watched her, her presence itself made him want to smile, she looked so free to him, so angelic, "Is something wrong?"

"No... Nothing" he shook his head as he stood up

"That's good" she smiled as they walked to the door she waved to Reina who was closing up as she walked outside "I'm this way" she smiled as she pointed left "Thanks for the company, I'll see you on Friday, ok" he nodded "Bye!" she waved as she ran home not too keen on staying too long in the cold dark night.

"Taichou! Where've you been?" Matsumoto yelled as she ran to her captain, who sighed

"I went ... to patrol" she pouted

"Really, that's boring... why were you out patrolling?"

"Because if I sent you, it wouldn't get done" he twitched as he walked past his whining Fukutaichou

"Where are you going?"

"To bed."

"Akemi Kaoori!" The teacher yelled snapping her from her trance "This is unlike you"

"Sorry, could you repeat that?" she sighed

"I said could you demonstrate a triple flip with a spiralled landing on the balance bar" she nodded as she climbed onto the beam she readied herself before jumping into the air doing three clear flips and as she began to descend she twisted her body spiralling until her feet landed squarely on the beam. She jumped off the bar onto the mat as the teacher continued talking yet her mind once again wandered back to the white haired boy, Toushirou, who had occupied her mind since Tuesday evening she didn't know why but since then she had been impatient, she couldn't wait for today's classes to end so she could teach her class from Karakura high. The bell rang, indicating the end of class as everyone began filing out of the room when she heard her name being called, and she turned to see her gym teacher "Akemi. Is something the matter?" she shook her head

"No, I've just had something on my mind, that's all" she looked at her for a moment when they heard a voice

"My guess is that it's that short boy ... Toushirou was it?"

"Sometimes I wonder if you're my friend or a blackmailing enemy in disguise" There was laughter as Reina stood by her side

"Well I guess you'll never know" She grinned

"So you had a boy on your mind?" The teacher spoke bluntly as her face was flushed of all colour and was replaced with a rosy tint to her cheeks

"Not like that!" she stammered as Reina laughed

"Whatever you say Princess" her face turned red with anger as she yelled

"Don't call me that!"

"You'll be late to teach your class if you don't hurry" she looked up at the clock before running out of the gym "Not like that... I don't think so" she sung to herself as she headed to the rink.

"Afternoon" She yelled as she moved onto the ice "Everyone gather round" She smiled as she saw Toushirou among the crowd "Since all of you seem to understand how to skate, today I want you to work in pairs on jumps, since there's an odd number one of you will have to work with me" she moved into a space "When you jump it's not just about raw power, you need strength and grace, otherwise you may lose your posture, like this" she skated and jumped high but she didn't control her body so it looked unrefined she landed and stood in front of them "However, if you add strength and grace the jump instantly seems more angelic"

"Show us" someone called out

"If I must" she smiled before skating to the side, facing the centre she gained speed before jumping high her arms slightly behind her like the wings of an angel, her body was perfectly still until she landed when she spun slightly "See the difference?" she watched as some nodded and some stood in awe, she giggled slightly "Please go into your pairs" she watched as the students fumbled across the ice looking for their partner much to her surprise nobody seemed to approach Toushirou, she guessed it must've been because of his height, he slowly skated over to her as everyone else dispersed over the ice "Looks like you're stuck with me" She smiled "Show me how you're doing?" he nodded as he skated and jumped his jump much better than before "You've been practicing" he turned away slightly as his cheeks were coloured a mild pink "Well done"

"Thanks"

"You're quite a quick learner; you should try full time classes"

"I don't have the time"

"Shame" she skated around him "How strong are you?"

"So-so"

"Could you pick a person up?"

"Most likely" she just smiled

"Come on you should practice" he nodded as he began skating, she moved around weaving among pairs giving them advice. It wasn't long until she called them all back "After watching you, I was wondering if anyone would like to show their jumps to the rest of the class?" looking around nobody raised their hands "Fine, I'll chose someone then" she pretended to look even though she already had decided "Toushirou, will you show the class your jump?" he sighed before nodding, he skated before jumping "That's a perfect jump" she mumbled to herself as he landed "Well done, Class dismissed" She smiled as everyone filed off the ice she watched as Toushirou was joined by Ichigo, Rangiku and some other people "To have perfected that jump in under a week... maybe he can..."

"You honestly think that kid can be your partner?" She looked as she watched Ryo skating around her making sure to stay as close as possible without touching her

"Actually I am certain that he can be my partner"

"Certain, that's something I haven't heard from you in a while"

"Toushirou Hitsugaya" She yelled "Stay behind for a minute I need to speak with you" he nodded as the rest of the class flooded out of the front doors.

"What's the matter?" he asked as he leaned against the railing

"Toushirou, will you please come back tonight, I need to talk to you about your skating"

"Sure, I don't mind"

"Thanks" she waved as he turned to leave

"Qualifying is in two weeks, will he be ready?"

"I think he will" she smiled as she began skating on the ice absent minded practicing her routine as she felt the ice breeze on her skin feeling at one with the ice.

"Toushirou, what did she want?"

"She asked if I had ever skated before"

"Really, is that it?" he nodded, Ichigo sighed "Really she looked rather hopeful when she had shouted you" he smirked "Maybe it's nothing" He looked over to Toushirou who continued looking at the sky

"It's going to snow"

"It's the middle of spring, don't be ridiculous"

"Ahh hurry up, I want to skate!" she moaned as she waited for the ice to be smoothed

"You never change do you?" Reina smiled as she sat beside her when her phone rang answering it she smile "Yeah let him through, thanks" She placed the phone in her pocket as she smirked

"What?"

"Toushirou is here" she sung

"What!" she ran her fingers through her hair straightening it slightly

"Ooooh you like him" she cursed under her breath when she heard a voice

"Hi" she turned to see Toushirou stood at the door

"Hi" she smiled she looked to see the ice had been finished "Shall we start?" he nodded as he tied his skates. She skated on the ice as she waited she began spinning as she bent over backwards looking up through the glass roof when she saw something that made her stop "Reina, has the outside rink been treated?"

"Yeah, it was done while you were teaching"

"We'll be out there then" she yelled while pressing a button to unlock the bay doors that separated the two rinks, skating out she was followed by Toushirou "It's snowing" She smiled as she spun around "Toushirou, it's snowing! In spring" She giggled as Toushirou watched her as she danced on the ice and in the snow when suddenly she stopped "Toushirou, I need to ask you something" She skated up to him "But first things first can you lift me up" he nodded "Show me" she turned as skated towards him jumping when he placed his hands on her waist lifting her above his head "You can put me down now" she smiled as he placed her on the ice "Toushirou, will you be my partner for nationals next three weeks, qualifying is in two weeks but I think you could do it" she pleaded

"In three weeks?" she nodded "I think I can"

"Thank you!" she hugged him causing him to blush a bright red "It'll take a bit of work but I am sure we'll be able to do it!" She grinned as she looked at him "Thank you" she leaned closer and kissed his cheek.

The next two weeks they were practising every night making a routine which would take them to the top. Rangiku and Ichigo had suspicions that Toushirou was sneaking out every night but he always managed to lose them so they could never follow.

"It's finally here, this is it Toushirou" She smiled "Let's show them what we've got!"

"Yeah" he smiled, they took off their jackets and Akemi was dressed in a white dress with blue gems on it, and Toushirou was wearing a white shirt and blue trousers.

"Akemi Kaoori and Toushirou Hitsugaya"

"Our turn" she smiled as they walked to the ice when the music began to play the skated in a circle before doing a side by side jump followed by a side by side sit spin when she skated to gain speed spinning and jumping extremely high and spinning as she rose higher and higher she stretched out her legs as she twirled round flipping herself so that she was falling head first stretching her arms out Toushirou Reached up clasping her hands in his as he lifted her higher spinning when he lowered her down swiftly onto the ice as she spun out of his arms when they did a split jump in opposite directions when Toushirou spun grabbing her hand pulling her over the ice as she was lying low close to the ice when she was lifted and they did some close contact spins and turns before finishing with her being lifted by Toushirou who held her up with one arm. There was cheering as they went to the side looking up she saw her results '6.0, 5.9, 6.0, 5.8 and 6.0' "Toushirou! That was brilliant" She smiled "We're ranked first" She kissed his cheek as they were called onto the ice along with the other qualifiers.

"Congratulations to every pair that passed, and we can't wait to see you in the nationals next week" there was clapping as everyone filed off of the ice. They changed and were walking back to the school Akemi was extremely happy

"Ahh, class begins in half an hour!" she smiled "I wonder how people will react when they hear we made Nationals" She turned to Toushirou "Ne ne, Toushirou do you want to get something to eat after class?" he nodded

"I'd like that" He smiled as she skipped ahead

"I can't wait to tell Reina, Is there anyone you're going to tell?"

"No, not really"

"What about your classmates, your friends?"

"No."

"Are you embarrassed?" she stopped as she turned to him, her smiled had faded from her face

"It's not that, I don't really know any of them... that's all"

"I see, I need to go see my principle I'll see you at class" she ran off before he could say anything else tears were prickling in her eyes as she ran to the changing rooms dumping her things in her locker she slumped against it as she curled up into a ball crying her eyes out

"Akemi, is that you?" she looked up to see Reina "What happened?"

"Toushirou...he..he's embarrassed"

"So! Let him be, prove to him there's nothing to be embarrassed about, hell while you're at it tell him you love him!"

"What?" she gasped

"It's obvious you've been in love with him since day one!"

"Reina..." she wiped her eyes "I can't take my class like this"

"Clean yourself up, I'll start them off" She smiled

"Thanks Reina" she smiled as Reina left the room and headed to the rink. The students were gathered on the rink including Toushirou who was skating along on his own

"Everyone!" she yelled "Akemi is going to be a little late she's been crying her eyes out" She looked over to Toushirou who suddenly looked really guilty "Could you just practice what you'd like until she's ready" Everyone scattered along the ice except for Toushirou who skated over to Reina

"Reina, how is she?"

"She'll live, she was really upset, you hurt her you know" she turned to see Akemi stood at the rinks doors in her skating dress that she had worn earlier.

"Everyone Sorry I'm late" She smiled "I have some good news, today me and my partner who doesn't want to be named made it into the Skating Nationals!" There was cheering and clapping "So today because I'm in a good mood I'm going to open the outside rink and let you have a free lesson" she smiled as she opened the bay doors "Have fun" Everyone spread over the ice indoors and out. She skated outside on her own as she began to slowly dance when she felt a hand on her waist

"I'm not embarrassed of skating" she turned as he whispered in her ear

"Are you embarrassed of being my partner?" she jumped only to be caught in his arms

"No, that's not it either" he placed her back on the ice as she bent backwards over his arm

"Then what?" he pulled her along the ice

"I'll tell you after Nationals" she spun up standing upright

"Do you promise?" he nodded "Well then we should practice" she smiled he nodded and smiled

"TOUSHIROU!" Ichigo yelled "What are you doing?"

"Skating Kurosaki"

"With Akemi?" he nodded

"We're practicing for the Nationals" Ichigo laughed

"Ichigo Kurosaki" Akemi scolded "It is indeed true, and unless you work on your skating I won't pass you" she smiled "Calm down Ichigo, you've improved quite a lot over the past two weeks, I'm going to go and skate" she smiled as she skated around the rink.

"So Toushirou, you and Akemi an item now?"

"No..." He blushed

"Taichou!" Rangiku yelled "Where've you been?"

"Apparently at the qualifying for Nationals"

"Really, go Taichou!" She grinned causing him to smile slightly

"Everyone" Akemi smiled "It's almost time to head home, I just want to say that I won't be teaching next Tuesday because I'll be at Nationals, so I've arranged with your teacher's to allow you to come and watch" She grinned "So have a good day" she waved as people left the rink.

After a week of training the day of the Nationals finally arrived and Akemi was happily talking to her students who were intrigued by it all

"So who's your partner?"

"Toushirou Hitsugaya, your classmate" She grinned

"Really, is he really good?"

"Yeah, he's one of the best I've seen in a long time" she looked at the clock "I'm going to go and get ready, all of you behave alright, but enjoy yourselves" She waved as she ran to the changing rooms, she changed into a short black dress with a white sash around it, she walked out to the skaters waiting room to see Toushirou, sat dressed in white with black trousers. "We're the last couple to perform, let's give it our best"

"Yeah, let's win this thing ok" she nodded as she kissed his cheek and sat beside him watching the performances until they were called to the ice.

"Go Akemi, Go Toushirou!" the class yelled bringing a smile to her face as the music began to play they skated together doing close coupled jumps and spins in perfect time she spiralled away from him before speeding up and jumping high in the air spinning as she rose, she moved her body so that she would land on the tips of her skates, spinning as she bent backwards to be dragged across the ice before being picked up by her arms so her hands were on his shoulders as they twirled when he placed his hands on her waist lowering her onto the ice she spun away as she skated towards him flipping over him and grabbing his hand as they spiralled together at the last beat they raised their hands up and the stadium was overwhelmed with applause as they skated to the edge, she picked up a flower that had been thrown onto the ice as she waved to the audience, waiting for the scores she took a drink of water as they appeared on the board '6.0, 6.0, 6.0, 6.0, 6.0'

"A perfect score!" she smiled "Toushirou!" he just smiled as he watched her, they were called onto the ice and stood on the podium and were handed their medals when the earth began shaking

"Hollow" he looked up to see Rangiku and Ichigo heading to it when he heard a yell

"Toushirou look out!" Akemi pushed him to the side away from the falling scaffolding being crushed under it herself

"Akemi!" he ran to her side and he managed to move it off of her, he held her in his arms

"I can't breathe..." she coughed "Before I go ... I want to say... that I love you" she lifted her hand to his face placing her hand to his cheek wiping away the tears when her arm fell to her side and her breathing stopped he held her tighter as he screamed.

Her funeral was held the following day, it was a pretty service there were a lot of people there, though no parents, the only adults were the teachers that had taught her. Toushirou said nothing, his eyes were empty.

Toushirou looked up at the sky when his phone rang

"Hello"

"Hitsugaya Taichou, you are ordered to return for an urgent captain's meeting regarding the new ninth squad captain"

"I'll be on my way" he closed the phone as he held the hilt of his zanpaktou as he looked at the medal that was attached, it had been five months since that day and he had been stationed in the living world for the remainder of the time, he had hated it, everything reminded him of her. He unsheathed his zanpaktou opening the sekai gate before travelling to soul society.

"Now that everyone is here we can begin" he took a breath "The ninth squad captain seat is to be filled by a graduate who has only studied for the past few months"

"That's ridiculous!" Toushirou yelled "A shinigami who hasn't even completed the course!"

"Hitsugaya Taichou, I agree with you on this point but it is not my decision, central 46 have stated that the shinigami in question is a prodigy who has mastered the shikai form and bankai form, as well as Kidou's one through to seventy-eight without incantation, also it is suspected that the shinigami in question was reincarnated as a fully fledged shinigami"

"Really and to get that good in only in a few months... interesting"

"Also, nobody without authorization is permitted into the ninth squad barracks until confirmation that the captain is comfortable"

"Who has authorization?"

"Squad nine and the vice-captains, that is all dismissed"

"Hisagi..." she moaned "I want to leave... I'm bored"

"Sorry Taichou but you orders are to remain here until stated otherwise"

"But I've finished all the paperwork ..." she sighed "Talk to me Hisagi!"

"About?" she looked out of the window

"Say Hisagi, does it ever snow?"

"On occasion, why?"

"I love ice, there was a boy I used to teach and I loved him as much as I loved the ice I skated on"

"You remember when you were alive?"

"Yeah they said it was rare, but I don't care" she smiled "What about you, anyone in the picture?"

"w-well" he turned bright red "tenth squad's vice-captain"

"Really, is she pretty?" he nodded

"Yeah, haven't you seen her around?"

"I haven't seen anyone! I've been stuck in here all this time" He laughed when there was a knock on the door "Come in" she yelled opening the door it was General Yamamoto "Ahh, Can I leave PLEASE!" She pleaded "I need to go and explore meet other captains, spare me from boredom!"

"If you're that eager to leave then go ahead, I was coming to check that you were doing ok"

"I'm fine now, see you later!" she waved as she ran out of the room. After running for a short while she came to a lake "This will do!" she grinned as she unsheathed her zanpaktou clutching it's white hilt "Dance Kaoori-hime" the blade turned clear as ice and the hilt turned blue as she raised it to her head and whispered "Praise the world with your Ice dance, kaoori-hime" and her sword changed to a white ribbon which was sharper than any other substance. She waved it slightly and it began to snow and ice began to cover the lake.

Toushirou was heading back to his squad when he saw what appeared to be snow he headed into the direction to hear what sounded like skates, as he got closer he saw a white robe with the number nine on the back he looked closer to see Akemi skating peacefully, using his ice he added blades onto his shoes when he skated over to her placing his hand on her waist lifting her up, which surprised her, when she was placed back on the ice she turned and as soon as she saw it was Toushirou tears fell from her eyes

"Is it really you?" he nodded as she ran and hugged him "But I pushed you out of the way you didn't get hurt, why are you dead?"

"I have a lot to say, come with me" he offered her his hand which she took as he led her to the tenth squad barracks into his office. She sat on his couch as he pulled over his chair "Akemi, I was a soul reaper when I first met you"

"I see, what rank are you?"

"Tenth squad captain"

"Ace! We're neighbours" she smiled "But you have a lot of paperwork to do"

"Matsumoto" he growled

"Toushirou" she lifted her hand to his cheek "I love you"

"I love you too" he leaned closer as they kissed passionately when the door burst open

"Ooo Taichou has a girlfriend!" they pulled away

"That voice... Rangiku!" she turned

"Akemi, is that you? You're the ninth squad captain" she nodded "Akemi Kaoori Taichou"

"That's not right" they both turned to Toushirou and looked at him strange "As I want her to be Akemi Hitsugaya, I won't lose her again"

"Really?" he nodded "I will!" she tackled him in a hug as she kissed him

"Well, well what's going on here?" I looked up to see Hisagi

"I'm getting married" she grinned "Rangiku that armband you're the tenth squad vice captain?"

"Yeah why?"

"Ahh so you're the one Hisagi likes!" she grinned as he turned red and she just smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"Akemi" she turned to Toushirou who held a ring made of ice and he slipped it on her finger yet it wasn't cold "I'll never lose you again"

"Why did you miss me?"

"More than you'll ever know" he leaned closer for another kiss, his arms around her waist and her arms slid around his neck deepening the kiss

"You made all my dreams come true, you were always here" she took his hand and placed it over her heart "you'll always be here" they smiled as his hand moved to hers holding it tight so that he would never let go of his most treasured person.


End file.
